Un jour
by xNJx
Summary: Lorsque l'Audi A8 rutilante de Tony Stark passe dans le quartier, quelqu'un disparaît. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un est choisi..."Le destin sur un plateau!" / OS en 3 parties / UA / (M par précaution)
1. Chapter 1

**Un jour :** _ **Partie 1**_

…

NDA : Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous présente un nouvel OS, qui est un UA, et qui se composera de trois, quatre ou cinq parties, j'hésite encore. Si cette partie est relativement courte, les autres seront beaucoup plus longues et me demanderont beaucoup plus de temps, je préfère prévenir. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je l'avais commencé, sans jamais le reprendre (j'avais alors écrit quatre paragraphes et trois lignes d'idées en brouillon). J'espère que vous aimerez, je suis plutôt fière de moi pour une fois, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous embrasse. Une bonne lecture à vous. _Angie._

…

Avez vous vus leurs visages ? Pourtant pas si différents. Les visages de ces gens. Ceux qui vivent dans une de ces putains de grandes tours. Assis sur des bancs, sur des bouts de trottoir. Assis sur leurs rêves, aussi. « Assis », ça a moins de gueule que « debout »(et bien vivant).

Sauf qu'en fait, ils sont là pour une bonne raison.

Venez, vous allez vite comprendre.

…

Natasha prend une bouffée de sa cigarette et fait de la place à Loki qui vient de les rejoindre sur LE banc. On s'entasse dessus, se bouscule un peu. On a l'habitude, aussi.

Les yeux observent le monde.

« Toujours pas d'Audi A8 en vue ? »

Clint marmonne quelque chose à l'autre bout du banc. Natasha lui souffle la fumée de sa cigarette au visage. Ce qu'il vient de dire est ce que tout le monde pense tout haut : « J'aimerais être le prochain. »

L'Audi A8 rutilante du mystérieux Stark(c'est écrit sur la plaque d'immatriculation)(et même, tout le monde à New York connaît la Tour Stark, même si le fameux Stark en question n'est visible que très rarement) et donc l'Audi de ce cher Monsieur Stark ne passe que de temps en temps. Entendez par là une fois tous les trois mois. Ou parfois une fois toutes les deux semaines, tous les trois jours. On ne sait pas, on ne sait plus. Alors on attend en croisant les doigts.

Thor, avec ses dreadlocks -il a jamais compris que ça lui allait pas- se laisse choir à son tour. Et le silence se fait. Meurtrier. Implacable. Désespéré. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule, c'est leurs vies qui semblent s'enfuir un peu plus.

Le soir ils rentrent tous chez eux. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, donc.

…

Loki et Natasha aperçoivent Bruce ce matin là. Il a un casque sur les oreilles et bouge la tête en rythme avec la musique. C'est un homme qui dissimule son mal être et sa vie de paumé ainsi;en chanson.

Allez, prions très fort, c'est pour aujourd'hui.

Et ils passent la journée là. Sauf que Scott et Stephen sont venus squatter un peu. Rhodey et Pepper passaient par là et Fury, le clochard du parc en face, est venu leur parler de la vie. Cet homme est un philosophe à la rue.

Puis la nuit est tombée à une vitesse époustouflante. Effrayante, à vrai dire.

« Tu rentres ? » fait Natasha, en finissant sa dernière clope de la journée.

Loki fixe quelque chose. Vous savez. _Quelque chose_. Le destin. Il semble l'implorer, en fait.

« J'arrive dans une minute. » Alors Natasha balance son mégot et se fait engloutir par l'immense HLM gris. Gris. Voyez l'image véhiculée.

Entre temps, la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Les longues mèches brunes et bouclées de Loki collent à son visage. Et puis, sont-ce des larmes mêlées à cette pluie épaisse ? Il ferme les yeux et se moque qu'il soit tard, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente. Le destin peut pas être mesquin à ce point. Il reste une vingtaine de minutes avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui.

Sauf que, alors qu'il est sur le point de franchir la lourde porte d'entrée, une voix l'interpelle :

« Le destin sur un plateau ! »

C'est une voix agréable, et Loki se retourne(trop) précipitamment(ses cheveux lui fouettent le visage)(et il a le tournis)

L'Audi A8 de Tony Stark est là.

 _Pour lui._

…

On se souvient des personnes choisies. Les noms sont sur toutes les lèvres.

Ce matin là, Natasha et tous les autres sont assis sur le banc. Ils ne disent rien mais pensent tout haut.

« Loki. »

…

La Tour Stark à New York est le plus bel endroit que Loki ait vu. Grand. Spacieux. Luxueux. Confortable. Chaud.

Il avait dormi dans un lit qui fait presque trois fois la taille de son ancien, avait aussi pris la douche la plus incroyable de toute sa putain de vie et porte des vêtements neufs et repassés. Ah et la bouffe : Nom de dieu !

Ce qui lui plaît le plus, tout de même, c'est ce sourire idiot qu'il n'arrive pas à retirer de son visage.

…

Un homme d'âge moyen mais à la calvitie évidente explique à Loki les règles du jeu. Il possède sa chambre, et a accès à toutes les salles de la Tour, sauf les appartements de Monsieur Stark, bien évidemment.

Loki est maintenant un serviteur de Monsieur Tony Stark. Un serviteur dans le sens où il doit être disponible n'importe quand pour n'importe quelle tâche administrative, ménagère, etc. En contrepartie, il obtiendra un salaire, ainsi que des cours à domicile ou à l'extérieur si il souhaite reprendre ou bien effectuer des études. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter des questions de nourriture. Les vêtements et autres accessoires de vie jugés nécessaires à son bien-être devront être achetés avec son salaire(dont le montant avait fait rougir Loki). Si Loki décide à n'importe quel moment de quitter la Tour Stark, son argent lui serait repris. C'est Monsieur Stark qui décidera de la fin de leur coopération.

L'homme qui lui explique tout ceci s'appelle Obadiah Stane et est plutôt sympathique.

Loki croise d'autres serviteurs dans les couloirs(les couloirs plus grands que son ancien appartement). Tous affichent des sourires éclatants et semblent super excités.

« Voici le bureau de Monsieur Stark. Vous toquer, vous entrez et vous attendez qu'il vous dise quoi faire. »

Loki hoche la tête et remarque uniquement qu'il tremble lorsque Obadiah disparaît.

Ses yeux se posent sur l'immense porte. Il se sent soudainement intimidé et puis se rend compte que ça fait une dizaine de minutes qu'il est debout, la main dans le vide.

Et puis, la porte s'ouvre.

Un homme plus petit que lui apparaît, un bouc parfait, des vêtements chics et un téléphone contre l'oreille. Il regarde Loki debout devant lui, la main suspendue dans les airs.

« Je te rappelle. » fait la voix, celle qui l'a tirée de ce monde cruel pour l'emmener vers le destin. Loki n'avait pas vu Stark le conduisant jusqu'ici, en fait. Ceci étant dû aux vitres teintées, et, étant monté à l'arrière du véhicule, sa vue avait été coupée par une vitre de séparation teintée.

L'homme fourre son smartphone -Starkphone- dans sa poche et sourit à Loki.

« Loki, le petit nouveau je suppose. »

Loki a les lèvres qui tremblent.

« Oui, je, désolé. » dit-il en se poussant sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

Tony lui serre la main et l'invite à entrer dans son bureau(toujours aussi luxueux). Une porte, LA porte du destin se ferme sur eux.

…

Tony Stark est quelqu'un d'intimidant. Loki tape du pied discrètement sous le large bureau pour calmer les tremblements de ses jambes.

« J'aimerais que vous signiez ceci. » dit Tony en faisant glisser un contrat sur le bureau.

Il s'agit d'une simple feuille sur laquelle il est écrit toutes les informations nécessaires au sujet de cet emploi.

Loki signe sans hésiter avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu timide : « Merci beaucoup pour tout, Monsieur Stark. »

L'interpellé sourit.

« _Je vous en prie. »_

…

 _A suivre._

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partie 2 :**_

Comme Loki ne reçoit aucun travail à effectuer pour la journée, et qu'il choisira demain ce qu'il a envie de faire comme études extérieures, le brun décide de visiter la Tour. Celle ci est vraiment impressionnante. Seuls les appartements de Monsieur Stark ne sont pas accessibles, mais il y a tellement de choses à voir. De l'immense bibliothèque, en passant par la salle de musique, la galerie, les salles de sport et les salles de détente, Loki n'a pas moyen de s'ennuyer.

Malgré tout, son endroit préféré reste le « jardin » avec ses nombreuses plantes, sa végétation variée, ce grand balcon et ses grandes baies vitrées qui donnent sur New York.

Une journée et son ancienne vie lui semble déjà si lointaine. Un bruit le tire de sa rêverie et ce sont deux jeunes filles qui viennent de pénétrer dans le jardin.

« Oh désolées, on savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! » font-elles en chœur.

Elles se tiennent la main. Loki se retourne, détourne les yeux de la sublime vue de New York. Lorsqu'il se relève, les deux filles lui disent que « Non, il était là avant, » et « qu'il a raison, » « que cet endroit est fantastique. »

Et finalement les trois serviteurs s'installent tous pour observer la vue. Ils discutent tranquillement. Darcy est là depuis deux ans et Wanda est arrivée il y a presque un an. Elles sortent ensemble depuis presque six mois et sont super heureuses dans cette Tour. La Tour Magique, qu'elles l'appellent.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Jarvis ? » demande Darcy en caressant les beaux et longs cheveux de Wanda.

« Et Peter ? » ajoute cette dernière. Loki fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête négativement. Il leur rappel qu'il vient tout juste d'arriver.

« Jarvis est l'homme le plus sympa-drôle-serviable-adorable-choux-amusant-intelligent- »

« Chérie, tu t'éloignes là. »

Darcy se reprend. « Jarvis est le premier à avoir été choisi. Il a grandi ici et c'est vraiment un modèle pour nous tous. Il faut à tout prix que tu lui parles. Il va t'aider. T'orienter. Vraiment, il est génial. »

« Et Peter est le plus jeune. Il est adorable. Tony est comme son père, il l'a sauvé d'un quartier sensible où il n'avait aucun avenir, il vendait de la drogue. Du coup, Tony reste pour lui la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait connue, et il lui a offert éducation, santé, sécurité. Donc c'est compréhensible. Peter a une force de vie incroyable. Si t'as pas la pêche, tu vas voir Peter. Ah, et il a pleins d'araignées dans sa chambre, c'est flippant. »

Darcy glousse.

« Wade fait collections des katanas lui, donc tu sais. »

Et des heures s'écoulent ainsi. A discuter, à partager ses histoires. On évoque pas la vie d'avant.

Ici est un autre monde.

…

Loki n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Il est trop excité. Alors il vagabonde jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, un homme aux cheveux blonds fait la vaisselle en sifflotant l'air d'un tube de _Coldplay._

« Bonsoir, » dit Loki, pour ne pas le surprendre, et risquer que la vaisselle lui tombe des mains par la surprise.

Le sourire que l'homme lui sert est le plus flamboyant du monde.

« Jarvis je suppose ? » demande Loki. L'interpellé rigole.

« C'est bien moi. Et tu dois être Loki ? Monsieur Stark m'a parlé de toi tout à l'heure. »

Ah. Ok. D'accord. Sûrement un briefing pour lui dire quoi faire du petit nouveau.

« Ne panique pas ainsi. Monsieur Stark est la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse, et il est très fier de ses serviteurs, même ceux qui débutent. »

Un gamin entre avec une araignée dans les mains. Une mygale, en fait. Loki devient blanc comme un linge.

« Hé, n'ai pas peur. Spidey te fera rien. En revanche Black Widow mord. Enfin, pas moi. »

Jarvis sourit. « Voici Loki, Peter. La politesse Peter, la politesse. »

L'adolescent se reprend. « Enchanté Loki, comment va ? »

Jarvis le regarde avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Loki a définitivement l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde. Natasha lui manque malgré tout. Ce monde est trop différent du sien...Mais il ne va pas craquer. Hors de question, il en rêve depuis trop longtemps.

Loki s'excuse auprès de Jarvis et Peter et va se coucher.

Il est soudainement épuisé.

…

« Ma première tâche, » pense Loki

Il observe l'enveloppe qu'on lui a remise et se demande de quoi il peut s'agir. Tout ce qu'il sait est qu'il s'appliquera à bien faire pour ne pas décevoir Monsieur Stark. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe rouge et or, il y a une feuille simple, aux bords dorés sur laquelle il est écrit :

« Assurez le secrétariat et la main d'œuvre de Monsieur Stark aux trois réunions de cette journée (11:30-13:00/15:00-16:00/18:00-20:30) »

Bien. Loki se sent prêt à le faire. A servir du café, tendre des dossiers, sourire, acquiescer, prendre les manteaux...

Et puis, il aurait assez de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il envisage de faire à côté. En fait, il aimerait bien reprendre le dessin, l'art. Il en avait fait il y a des années de cela, et vraiment il a de très bonnes capacités.

« Salut, » fait Darcy en entrant dans la cuisine. Il est à peine sept heures. Darcy se lève tôt. Loki lui fait la remarque.

« En fait c'est Wanda qui m'a réveillée. Elle voulait s'envoyer en l'air, et du coup c'est elle qui dort maintenant. Moi j'ai toujours besoin de céréales après le sexe. »

Loki rougit. Darcy le remarque.

« Me dit pas que t'es- »

« Non. Enfin, j'ai déjà...embrassé, mais ça n'a jamais été...jusqu'au bout. »

Darcy sourit. « Tu loupes quelque chose... » Loki devient encore plus rouge.

« Et Tony tu le trouves comment ? »

Loki hausse les épaules mais il ne peut pas nier que Monsieur Stark est très très beau.

« Il est carrément beau gosse, tu peux le dire. Mais bon, moi je préfère ma Wanda. »

Un certain Wade fait son apparition dans la cuisine. Il porte un peignoir à rayures*. Loki s'empourpre encore plus lorsqu'il remarque...

« Noue ton peignoir Wilson ! »

Wade explose de rire et embrasse Darcy sur la joue, avant de faire de même à Loki.

« Il est très tactile, » explique Darcy en se se resservant des céréales, à même le paquet.

« Ow gurl, ça veut dire que t'as couché. Je suis jaloux. »

Loki s'excuse et retourne dans sa chambre. Il décide de porter un tee-shirt vert lacé, de laisser ses cheveux coiffés ainsi et d'enfiler un jean noir. Il emprunte ensuite l'ascenseur pour aller faire un tour en ville.

« Loki ! Comment allez vous ? »

Obadiah lui serre la main. « Bien, et vous ? »

« Une belle journée dans un monde fabuleux donc oui je vais bien. »

« Je vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes et je devrais ensuite assister Monsieur Stark dans ses réunions de la journée. »

Obadiah lui sourit d'une drôle de façon.

« La chance qu'il a. Il va pouvoir vous observer déambuler dans ce jean serré toute la journée... » chuchote Obadiah, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

D'un coup, Loki se dit : « _C'est juste un test. Un putain de test pour voir si tu supportes la pression. »_ Loki lui sourit d'une façon un peu gênée et sort de l'ascenseur.

Notez qu'il sort en courant. Une fois dehors, il laisse la foule l'absorber et picorer sa cervelle comme des vautours. Un vautour nommé Obadiah Stane.

…

Loki boit un milkshake dans Central Park. Le soleil caresse doucement sa peau, et le milkshake est trop trop bon. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en a pas bu.

Il est 9h30 et Loki de reprendre tranquillement le chemin de la Tour. Puis quelque chose le frappe. Il ne sait plus d'où il vient. C'est malin ça. Loki tourne sur lui-même. C'est ça de jamais sortir de son quartier.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demande un homme de taille moyenne, avec une paire de lunettes moderne sur le nez.

« Je...suis perdu. Enfin...je souhaite retourner à la Tour Stark. »

L'homme hoche la tête et lui fait signe de le suivre. Ils discutent sur le chemin. L'homme dit s'appeler Justin.

« Donc vous vivez à la Tour Stark ? »

Loki sourit . « J'ai cette chance depuis deux jours à peine. Mais j'en suis très heureux. »

« Et le fameux Stark, vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? »

Loki acquiesce à nouveau. Mais, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Justin devient bien trop curieux. Et là, Loki comprend. Il s'agit d'un paparazzi. L'homme l'a d'ailleurs peut être suivi depuis la Tour. Alors Loki déclare qu'il se souvient subitement du chemin et retourne à la Tour.

…

« Loki ! Vous voilà ! » sourit Tony en le voyant rentrer dans l'immense salle de réunion.

Monsieur Stark porte une chemise blanche impeccable avec un pantalon noir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et se tourne vers Loki.

« Mes cheveux sont un désastre ! Voulez-vous bien ? »

Loki s'approche en attrapant le peigne sur la table. Il coiffe soigneusement les cheveux de son patron tandis que ce dernier observe ses boucles brunes.

« Sont-ce vos vrais cheveux ? »

Loki hoche la tête. Au même moment, Peter et un homme que Tony appelle « Phil » entrent dans la salle.

« Vos dossiers, Monsieur Stark. »

Tony donne une petite tape dans le dos à Peter.

« Ca va fiston ? »

« Comme toujours p'pa. »

…

Loki termine sa journée avec du retard, à 21h00. Après cela, il range et nettoie la salle de réunion. Et puis, alors qu'il est penché au dessus de la poubelle pour la vider, le brun entend la porte se fermer derrière lui.

Dans la grande salle à côté, les hommes d'affaires boivent des coupes de champagne et mangent des petits-fours, préparés par la cuisinière en chef Pepper Potts.

« Stark ne cesse de vanter vos mérites... »

Loki avale difficilement sa salive. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi dire. Obadiah s'approche à nouveau et dépose son verre sur la table de réunion...

…

« Yo Lokitty, Mister Stark te convoque dans son bureau. » fait Darcy, une bassine dans les bras.

L'interpellé abandonne son rangement de papiers et se lève.

« T'inquiète c'est sûrement le briefing pour ton premier mois. »

Loki serre les dents.

« Oui, j'espère. »

Ainsi Loki se retrouve assis dans le prestigieux bureau de Tony Stark.

« Bien. Loki. Loki. » fait-il en s'installant. Il baille. « Excusez moi, je suis resté debout toute la nuit. Des dossiers urgents. Bien, donc, euh... »

Loki sourit. Il est adorable, ainsi, tout endormi. Loki se reprend. « Vous souhaitiez me voir ? »

Tony hoche la tête. « Comment allez vous ? Je veux dire, ça fait déjà un mois que vous nous rejoint, et vous faites de l'excellent travail. Je veux juste savoir comment vous allez. Est-ce que tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez ? »

Des images chaleureuses de Darcy, Wanda, Peter, Wade et Jarvis lui viennent en tête. Mais...vient ensuite l'image dégradante d'Obadiah le prenant sur la table de réunion, dans sa chambre, dans le jardin -si bien qu'il n'y retourne plus-, toutes ces fois où il a senti ses mains, ses yeux sur lui.

Mais Loki ne peut pas le dire. Obadiah le menace de faire du mal à Natasha et aux autres. Il le menace aussi de donner des informations à Justin Hammer pour que Tony le croit traître, et le jette à la rue. Il le menace de tellement de choses, en fait.

« Tout va bien. » sourit Loki.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » insiste le milliardaire.

« Tout à fait. »

…

La fête d'anniversaire de Monsieur Stark est fantastique. Il y a un amas de cadeaux -certains sont juste gigantesques, et Loki se sent un peu mal avec la cravate qu'il a achetée. Il y a aussi de la musique -AC/DC-, des décorations, des chapeaux, des confettis, des serviteurs souriant, des amis du génie, des collègues, et, bien entendu, Tony Stark.

Celui ci est habillé d'une chemise bleue et d'une jean. Il sourit à ses invités et discute dans tous les sens. Loki se sent un peu tâche ici. Ses amis sont tous occupés. Darcy et Wanda dansent et Peter est trop occupé à fuir Wade qui le harcèle.

Alors Loki est debout avec sa coupe de champagne à la main. Seul.

Il soupire. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il devrait être avec les autres. Avec Natasha. Ils sont sûrement sur le banc à attendre.

Loki s'isole et compose le numéro de la rousse avec qui il échange encore par sms. Il tombe directement sur sa messagerie et raccroche sans laisser de message. Il est debout, seul dans un couloir et pleure sans s'en rendre compte.

Le pire est qu'il pleure silencieusement. Vous savez, ça donne l'impression qu'il s'étouffe ou plutôt qu'il essaye vainement de respirer. Il manquerait plus qu'Obadiah se pointe et se serait VRAIMENT une soirée de merde.

« Loki ? »

Mais il ne s'agit pas d'Obadiah. La vie a décidé de pas l'achever tout de suite. Monsieur Stark se poste en face de lui.

« Loki ?! Que se passe t-il ? »

L'interpellé essaye vainement d'essuyer ses larmes mais elles continuent de couler sans jamais s'arrêter.

« Allez, chut, ca va aller. Viens par ici. »

Loki n'objecte pas -ne relève pas non plus le tutoiement soudain. Tony le prend dans ses bras et caresse ses cheveux.

« C'est mon anniversaire. Et la chose qui me ferait le plus plaisir serait que ces larmes sèchent. »

Loki hocha la tête. Tony se recule et le regarde.

« Viens, »

Loki prend sa main et le suit sans broncher.

…

Les appartements de Monsieur Stark sont tellement beaux. Le propriétaire des lieux a très bon goût.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. »

Loki obtempère et se laisse aller dans un fauteuil extrêmement confortable, et luxueux. Tony revient avec un verre de whisky et à grignoter. Loki n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se retrouve seul avec Stark alors que celui ci devrait se trouver en bas, avec les autres à faire la fête. Tony s'installe à côté de Loki et sourit.

« Parle moi. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Monsieur Stark- »

« Pas de Monsieur Stark. On oublie la relation patron-serviteur ce soir. Je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un aller mal. »

Loki lui explique que sa « famille » lui manque mais qu'il est très heureux d'être ici, qu'il sait la chance qu'il a de faire parti de ses serviteurs. Tony lui dit que ça va aller. Qu'il est un super serviteur, qu'il peut compter sur lui, sur les autres, sur le destin.

« Et j'adore tes cheveux, » ajoute Tony, inconsciemment, en touchant ses mèches de cheveux en désordre.

Loki trouve le regard noisette de Tony qui fixe ses lèvres. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Monsieur Stark... » commence t-il.

« Chut, »

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Rien de plus.

…

Loki se sent tout étrange les jours suivants. Ce simple effleurement de lèvres...il ne sait pas ce que ça signifie. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un geste pour le réconforter. C'est tout.

Il réussit à éviter Obadiah pendant plusieurs semaines. Ce dernier doit avoir trop de boulot, et même, Tony lui demande de plus en plus de l'assister dans son travail. Mais ils ne « s'embrassent » plus.

Loki trouve que c'est mieux ainsi, parce que le boulot et ses cours d'art passent avant tout. Ils sort souvent, aussi. Pour voir Natasha et les autres. Il les retrouve sur le banc, se sent un peu étrange d'être à nouveau là.

La rousse lui fait toujours un immense câlin, et puis, un jour, elle lui annonce qu'elle et Clint vont s'installer dans une autre ville et tenter de trouver du travail. Elle en peux plus d'attendre là. Elle veut des enfants et une vie.

Loki rentre et il pleut. Si c'est pas un signe du destin ça. Il mange une pizza en regardant la saison finale de _Game Of Thrones_. Après avoir étudié et effectué ses croquis urbain, il se faufile sous sa couette chaude et moelleuse et s'endort immédiatement.

Soudain, dans la nuit, il se fige totalement. Des bruits de pas retentissent, des pas qui s'approchent dangereusement. Loki saisit un gros bouquin sur son tiroir, près à l'abattre sur la tête de l'individu -même si il est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'Obadiah. Ce porc a pas eut sa dose ces derniers jours, ce serait « normal ».

« Sors d'ici, ne m'approche plus ! » s'écrie-t-il dans la pénombre, d'un ton menaçant.

Mais il tremble. Devant ses yeux repassent les images de la main plaquée sur sa bouche tandis que la queue va et viens en lui. Des soupirs satisfaits d'Obadiah lorsqu'il le pénètre brusquement.

« Loki ? »

Tony allume la lumière de la chambre et découvre un Loki avec les joues trempées de larmes, tout tremblant, un livre dans la main près à s'abattre sur sa tête.

Loki semble confus.

« Mo-Mo-Monsieur St-Stark. » bégaye-t-il.

Pendant un moment , Tony ne dit rien, puis il traverse la distance qui les sépare et l'embrasse passionnément.

« Je pensais à toi alors je n'arrivais à dormir. »

Loki est soulagé que son patron ne lui demande pas d'explications quant à son comportement. Après tout, il peut paraître légitime.

« Loki. Je crois que je suis train de tomber amoureux de toi. »

Le brun se recule un peu. « Mais vous...tu es mon patron. On ne peut pas... »

Tony caresse sa joue. « Je sais. Mais c'est trop tard. »

Leurs lèvres se touchent à nouveau. Et puis les mains de Tony glissent dans son dos, sauf que Loki le gifle brusquement. Et tandis que Tony se tient la joue, Loki se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire et part en courant.

Où, il ne sait pas encore.

…

Loki a passé la nuit au jardin à fixer la vue de New York. Il...il a giflé son patron et il ne peut même pas lui expliquer pourquoi sinon il va mettre ses amis en danger. Et ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Loki a les yeux gonflés le lendemain et il n'est pas du tout concentré sur son travail.

« Allô Loki ici la Terre ! » fait Darcy, en agitant une main devant son visage.

Ils sont tous à table. Wade fait des blagues salaces à Peter qui lève les yeux au ciel. Wanda discute avec Phil tandis que Pepper et Jarvis parlent cuisine.

« Désolé, » s'excuse l'interpellé.

Et puis, à ce moment là, Tony entre dans la cuisine. L'homme s'installe à côté de Loki, se penche et l'embrasse tendrement. Devant tout le monde. Loki a les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouge. Mais quand je dis rouge, c'est rouge.

Le silence s'abat sur la table, mais Wade hausse les sourcils.

« Bonjour à tous, » les salue Tony. Tony Stark, ou l'art des entrées réussies.

Darcy donne un coup de coude à Loki. Ce qui est censé vouloir dire : « t'aurais pu me dire que toi et le boss vous étiez ensemble, » ou un truc du genre.

Loki rougit plus encore. Wade fait une blague salace à Tony qui rigole. Le repas est étrange en fait. On échange normalement et sans problème.

A la fin du repas, Tony discute avec Peter de physique. Ce sont les études que Peter poursuit, en plus de la biologie. Loki songe que si Bruce était là, il serait vraiment très heureux de partager avec des personnes aussi cultivées.

Loki fait la vaisselle avec Darcy.

« Alors ? » demande t-elle en souriant.

Loki lève les yeux au ciel.

« Alors quoi ? »

Darcy glousse. « Dis moi tout. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, en fait. »

« Rooh, direct. »

« Non, vraiment. Rien. »

Darcy fait la moue. Puis, lorsque Loki relève les yeux, il se rend compte que Tony le regarde avec un sourire.

« _Love is an open dooooooooooor._ » chantonne Darcy en frottant une assiette. Loki lui marche sur le pied.

Wanda arrive pour prendre le relais et Loki s'approche de Tony.

« On peut parler ? »

Le milliardaire sourit. « Avec plaisir. »

…

Loki redécouvre les appartements de Monsieur Stark. Il se demande combien de temps il lui faudra pour s'habituer au luxe, à tout ceci et tout cela. Après tout, ça ne fait que deux mois qu'il vit ici, alors cela peut être considéré comme naturel.

« Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose, » commence Loki, debout dans le salon.

Tony est derrière le bar et se sert un verre de whisky. Il hausse un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

Loki pense aux autres serviteurs, pense à Obadiah qui ne sera pas content, et puis surtout au fait que Tony l'a choisi pour être un serviteur loyal et impeccable, pas pour autre chose.

« C'est juste que... » mais Loki a du mal à trouver les mots.

« Loki. Je suis le patron, c'est donc moi qui choisi ce que je souhaite, qui je veux. » explique Tony

Loki hoche la tête. C'est compréhensible. Tout à fait compréhensible.

« Oui mais... »

« Chut, » le coupe Tony, en prenant son visage en coupe, et en l'embrassant délicatement.

Leurs lèvres se touchent tendrement, et Loki se laisse un peu aller, passe ses doigts dans les cheveux du boss. Et puis les mains de Tony sont sur sa taille. Le brun tremble.

« Chut, » fait Tony, encore.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure Loki sur les lèvres fraîches et agréables. « Je ne peux pas. »

Tony sourit. « Ce n'est rien. »

Alors ils restent simplement là à s'embrasser. Et Loki oublie tout pour une soirée. Il n'a jamais aussi bien dormi, la tête posé sur le torse de Tony, les jambes emmêlées dans les siennes.

C'est un peu comme le calme...

Avant la tempête.

…

 _A suivre._

…

*chocolats de Noël pour celles qui trouvent de quoi il s'agit


	3. Chapter 3

_**Partie 3 :**_

Loki commande un muffin et un café puis ouvre son bloc de dessin pour commencer son travail. Sans s'en rendre compte, il dessine le visage de Tony. Ces derniers jours ils dorment ensemble après s'être embrassés. Loki se sent bien, et il ne voit plus Obadiah lui tourner autour.

Loki effleure les lèvres de Tony sur sa feuille de papier avec ses doigts, comme il aime le faire dans la réalité. Comme il l'aime. Loki sourit et dessine les détails, creuse les ombres, puis il dit : « Parfait. »

…

Loki commence sa journée à nettoyer les différents bureaux de la Tour. Personne ne fait de commentaire sur sa relation avec Tony, parce que, hé, c'est le patron, il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Et puis faut croire qu'il a pas de traitement de faveur parce qu'il continue le ménage.

« Tiens, salut toi, » fait Tony avec un grand sourire, en le croisant dans un bureau, un sac poubelle à la main, les cheveux en désordre, avec une tenue de nettoyage poussiéreuse.

Loki sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Ils s'embrassent doucement. Tony l'attrape par la taille, joue avec ses cheveux.

« On pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Loki effleure ses lèvres et murmure son approbation sur celles ci. « Et, on pourrait... »

Mais Obadiah arrive à ce moment là. Il les fixe avec insistance et fait un bruit pour leur faire comprendre qu'il est là. Loki n'aime pas la façon dont il les regarde. Dont il le fixe, en particulier.

« Oh, la réunion, » marmonne Tony en faisant une fausse moue. Il embrasse Loki sur la joue et le laisse seul, pétrifié.

Ce regard n'annonce rien de bon.

…

Obadiah l'a convoqué. Loki s'est promis de ne jamais faillir à sa tâche de serviteur, et pourtant, il a très envie de ne pas y aller.

Loki se retrouve assis sur une chaise de bureau et entend Obadiah fermer la porte. Ses épaules tremblent.

« Pitié... » commence t-il. Il ne se rend pas compte tout de suite qu'il pleure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demande le brun.

L'homme sourit. « Nous y voilà. Même si ton cul est appétissant, il y a bien quelque chose que je souhaite en plus. »

 _Quelque chose._ Loki se sent tellement insulté...

« Je veux l'Empire Stark. Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse, je suis dans son ombre depuis trop longtemps. »

Bien. Résumons. Obadiah essaye d'atteindre Stark à travers Loki. Ce dernier a du mal à comprendre. Et puis, Obadiah lui fout un magasine sous les yeux.

Oh nom de-

… 

Tony regarde silencieusement le magasine. Sur celui-ci, on voit des photos de Loki en présence de Justin Hammer, un journaliste réputé pour ses scoops incroyables. En fait, réputé surtout pour le fait que ceux ci sont souvent justes et font un buzz incroyable. Plusieurs photos les montrent à Central Park, et à la terrasse d'un café. Ils sont en pleine conversation.

« Tu crois que Loki est un espion ? » demande Tony, sourcils froncés.

A vrai dire, le milliardaire n'arrive pas -ne veut pas- y croire.

« J'en suis certain, Tony, je suis désolé... »

L'interpellé balance le magasine sur son bureau et passe une main sur son visage. Putain, c'est juste pas possible, et lui qui est amoureux en plus. Bordel de vie.

« Bon... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Tony lève les yeux sur Obadiah. « Discuter avec lui, je suppose. »

« Le virer, » objecte Obadiah.

« Ce ne sont que des images et j'aimerais savoir... »

« Bon sang Tony, il a fait quoi pour que tu le laisses te ratatiner comme ça ? Il essaye de ruiner ton Empire. »

Cela a un effet « électrochoc », en quelque sorte, car Tony se lève et sort du bureau.

…

Darcy ne sait pas s'arrêter de parler. Et imaginez, Loki doit s'occuper des plantes avec elle, l'écouter raconter des trucs sans intérêt, sans s'arrêter. En temps normal, cela ne dérangerait pas Loki, mais, parce qu'il y a un « mais », il est trop préoccupé par ce qu'Obadiah sait et pourrait balancer. Ce qu'il pourrait inventer. Et pourquoi Tony choisirait de le croire ? Il fait bien plus confiance à Obadiah, après tout.

« Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et ajoute « Tu rêvasses encore de ton- »

Mais Tony entre.

« Loki. Il faut que je te parle. »

Son visage est fermé.

Et merde.

…

Loki les connaît bien maintenant, les appartements de Monsieur Stark. Il se sert un verre de lait et s'installe dans leur coin. Tony le rejoint.

« Loki, il y a... »

Tony s'interrompt et regarde Loki . Loki qui a l'air de savoir de quoi Tony va lui parler.

« Obadiah m'a- »

« violé. » l'interrompt Loki, les lèvres tremblantes.

Pendant une seconde égoïste, Loki ne pense pas au fait que le monstre va se venger. Il pense que ça fait du bien, un bien fou, de se confier. Après, Tony a plus confiance en Obadiah qu'en lui, Loki le sait. Il a d'ailleurs peur d'être pris pour un fou, c'est toujours ainsi.

Il y a ce moment terrifiant où Tony le fixe sans savoir quoi dire. Puis Loki a envie de hurler, de pleurer, de supplier.

« Loki... »

Tony a les sourcils froncés. Il semble confus.

« Je t'assure que c'est la vérité, Tony. Il, il veut ton Empire, il en a marre d'être dans l'ombre et il essaye de t'atteindre à travers moi parce qu'il sait que je compte pour toi, et il veut détourner ton attention... »

Tony semble toujours aussi perdu. Il ne sait pas quoi croire, c'est logique, après tout.

« Je te le jure, » ajoute Loki en lui prenant les mains.

Alors Obadiah est convoqué. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Loki, son expression change radicalement. Il joue bien son rôle, en plus de cela. Tony lui demande de s'asseoir, tandis que lui reste debout, face aux deux hommes.

Il explique la situation. Obadiah explose de rire.

« Tony ! Bon sang ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Il te ment ! »

Mais Loki explose, l'interrompant.

« Ah oui ? Je mens ? »

Il se lève et retire son tee shirt, laissant Tony découvrir des marques de griffures, des suçons, des bleus, ecchymoses, des-

« C'est Justin Hammer qui lui a fait ça ! Ils sont amants, j'en suis sûr. »

Loki écarquille les yeux. Tony ne dit rien, mais son expression se décompose de plus en plus, seconde après seconde.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais prendre la décision pour toi Tony. Loki, tu es viré, dégage d'ici. »

« ET QUI TU VAS VIOLER MAINTENANT ? DE QUI TU VAS TE SERVIR POUR LE BRISER ? »

Tony soupire et, tout d'un coup. « Ok c'est bon. Sortez. »

Obadiah fixe Tony, qui fixe Loki. « Tous les deux. Sortez. »

…

Loki fait sa valise, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne peut définitivement pas rester ici. Sa vie était si belle, si simple ici, Obadiah mis à part. Mais il ne peut pas vivre ici, c'est _impossible._ Et Tony a choisi de ne pas le croire.

 _Toc toc._

Loki se retourne précipitamment. Il a prit ce réflexe à cause d'Obadiah. C'est idiot. Enfin, légitime surtout. C'est Tony. Il semble fatigué. Il soupire et ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois un espion, Loki. »

Loki ferme les yeux. « Je n'en suis pas un. Je suis...un être banal. Tu m'as choisi, dans un quartier défavorisé. J'attendais un miracle et tu es venu. Je suis une personne lambda. Ca aurait pu être Natasha, ma meilleure amie, ou, je ne sais pas, Clint, son petit ami. »

Comme Tony ne dit rien, Loki continue. « J'ai rencontré Justin Hammer une fois. En allant à Central Park. Je me suis perdu et je lui ai demandé mon chemin. Je n'ai pas fait attention au fait qu'il était un paparazzi et j'ai lâché un peu trop d'informations, j'en suis désolé. »

Loki trouve le regard noisette de Tony. Il s'approche de lui et s'installe à côté, sur le lit.

« Obadiah est un monstre. Il est jaloux de tout ce que tu possèdes, et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a violé. Il a non seulement voulu t'atteindre à travers moi, mais il a également pu toucher à quelque chose que tu affectionnais... »

Tony prend sa main. « Ne dis pas ça. »

Loki hausse un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

Monsieur Stark se tourne vers lui et touche sa joue. « Ne dis pas « quelque chose » comme si tu n'étais qu'une vulgaire marchandise, une viande. Tu es mon serviteur, mais tu es avant tout la personne dont je suis amoureux. »

Loki sent les larmes couler sur ses joues, puis ce sont les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes. Ce dernier les fait basculer sur le lit, et Loki se laisse faire. Il est épuisé, et il en a besoin. Il a vraiment besoin d'être débarrassé de l'odeur de Obadiah sur lui, de ses mains, de...

« Ne tremble pas, » murmure Tony sur ses lèvres.

Loki secoue la tête et souffle pour se calmer.

« Ca va aller. »

Quand Tony lui fait doucement et langoureusement l'amour, Loki desserre toute la pression et pose ses mains sur le dos de Tony, qui va et viens tranquillement en lui, tandis que leurs soupirs retentissent dans la chambre.

…

Tony ne doute plus maintenant. Ce n'est pas juste grâce au sexe avec Loki(qui était absolument incroyable, en passant), mais Obadiah est définitivement suspect. Son attitude, ses manières. Tony l'a même surpris en pleine conversation téléphonique en train de marmonner des « non ça n'a rien donné » et « il nous en faut plus ».

Alors, Tony pense faire la bonne chose en le renvoyant.

Obadiah hurle en découvrant qu'il est licencié. Il dit que Tony se fait retourner le cerveau par le cul de Loki. Tony grogne qu'il est le patron et qu'il fait ce qu'il veut. Obadiah s'écrie que son pouvoir va lui éclater à la gueule, avant de partir en claquant la porte.

…

Voilà une semaine qu'Obadiah est parti. Tony a trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Un certain Hank Pym. Il est génial et très compétent. Mais quelque chose cloche. Loki semble dépérir à vue d'œil. Au début, Tony s'était dit qu'il s'agissait peut être du travail. C'est vrai que Loki n'arrête pas et ils ne peuvent se voir que le soir.

Ce soir là, justement, Loki est blotti contre lui sur le canapé, il dort sur son épaule. Tony le regarde en souriant. Il est heureux avec lui, et tellement content de l'avoir protégé, même si Obadiah était un...

Ami. Il allait dire ami.

Pff !

Tony secoue la tête pour repousser des pensées tumultueuses et caresse les cheveux de Loki.

« On va se coucher ? » chuchote t-il.

Mais Loki ne répond pas. « Lo ? Mon cœur ? Tu viens te coucher ? »

Tony le secoue un peu. « Loki ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Loki ? Loki ? Loki ? »

Loki ne répond pas.

Il ne répond plus...

…

Théâtralité, au même moment, alors que Tony découvre un Loki inerte sur le canapé, et, avec horreur que ce dernier est plutôt froid, la Tour est plongée dans un noir absolu.

« Merde, » grogne Tony.

Il allonge Loki sur le canapé. Tony cherche à appeler les urgences, mais ni les lignes téléphoniques ni son portable ne fonctionnent. Plus de réseau. Merde, comment le réseau Stark peut-il...

Tony comprend vite.

Obadiah.

C'est lui même qui travaillait là dessus, et Obadiah connaît la Tour comme sa poche. Il y a vécu pendant des années.

Tony retourne auprès de Loki qui ne bouge toujours pas. Et si...si Obadiah l'avait empoisonné par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tony ne peut pas y croire. Loki est sûrement en train de mourir à petit feu, et il ne peut rien faire.

Tony déniche de sa table de nuit un pistolet BERETTA, celui qu'il garde toujours près de lui au cas où, et, pendant la plupart de ses déplacements. On ne sait jamais. Le milliardaire emprunte les escaliers de secours, dans les cas où l'ascenseur serait hors de fonctionnement. Il arrive à la cuisine des serviteurs. Celle ci, plongée dans le noir, est silencieuse, tranquille, presque morte.

Puis il remarque Peter attaché à une chaise.

Alors qu'il le détache, lui retire le scotch que l'ado a sur la bouche, ce dernier s'écrie :

« P'pa derrière toi ! »

Tony se retourne trop tardivement, et un grand coup sur la tête l'assomme.

…

Lorsque Loki reprend connaissance, sa tête est si lourde et ses membres sont paralysés. Impossible de bouger. Il est allongé sur le canapé dans les appartements de Tony. La lumière est si vive qu'elle lui brûle la rétine, et sa tête, bon sang, va exploser.

Et là, il remarque.

Tony est attaché dans la cuisine, Obadiah est de dos, devant son amant, une arme blanche à la main. Loki essaye de hurler, de détourner l'attention de l'homme, mais sa voix, elle aussi, semble paralysée, morte et défunte.

« Voici enfin venu mon heure, Tony ! Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance, et toi, tu as préféré croire en un espèce de désespéré de la rue que tu as ramassé dans un quartier de merde ! Tu ne m'as pas cru, moi, ton « père », celui qui t'a aidé à construire ce monde, cet Empire ! »

Obadiah a les épaules qui tremblent de rage. La première gifle s'abat durement, elle résonne dans toute la pièce. « CE MONDE M'APPARTIENT ! IL ME REVIENT DE DROIT TONY ! »

Loki se sent si faible, si malade. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il faut qu'il essaye de bouger, de se lever. Pour Tony. Qu'il le sauve, comme lui l'a sauvé.

Mais ses yeux lui disent d'aller se faire foutre.

Il sombre à nouveau.

…

Tony sent la deuxième morsure de la lame du couteau pénétrer son corps. Ses dents sont si serrées que sa mâchoire risque d'exploser. Mais la douleur est si intense.

« Obadiah, » gémit-il.

L'homme qu'il pensait connaître n'est pas du tout celui qu'il a en face de lui. C'est un homme plein de haine, de colère.

« Alors, » continue Obadiah, ignorant volontairement les pleurs de Tony, « j'ai violé ton petit Loki. Et quel plaisir. Quel plaisir de sentir ma queue en lui, de le sentir bouger contre moi, se débattre. Peut être que ça lui plaisait, après tout, et peut être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas baiser avec toi au départ ? » rigolait le monstre.

Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Comment une personne qui n'a pas vécu cela peut osé croire qu'elle comprend ?

Tony s'évanouit au coup de couteau suivant.

…

« Loki ? Loki ? »

C'est la voix de Darcy. Plus loin, il lui semble entendre la voix de Wanda également.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent puis se referment immédiatement. Foutue Satané lumière qui lui brûle la rétine.

Mais...

Mais il est à l'hôpital. Sa tête est bandée. Elle tourne toujours un peu. Il sent les doigts de Darcy dans les siens.

« Tout va bien, c'est terminé. »

« Que...que... »

« Obadiah est mort. »

Loki plisse les yeux et regarde Darcy qui sourit. Wanda entre dans la salle, et poursuit, « Darcy a utilisé le Beretta de Tony. Ce con l'avait laissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. »

Loki glousse et sa tête hurle de douleur. Mais ca va, il se sent bien. Ca doit être la morphine. Peut être. Où les médocs qu'Obadiah lui a donné qui font encore effet.

Darcy lui explique qu'il a failli crever, qu'il a été empoisonné et qu'on ne sait pas qui a bien pu collaborer avec Obadiah à ce niveau. Et, elle lui dit aussi qu'elle est au courant de tout. Des viols, du harcèlement, de la torture. Sa voix déraille sur la fin, et elle serre Loki si fort dans ses bras.

« Tony... » murmure Loki, incapable pour le moment de sortir une phrase entière.

Darcy lui sourit tristement.

« Dans un sale état. Il n'ira pas au boulot demain. » et alors qu'elle sent Loki s'affoler, ajoute, « mais il est toujours parmi nous, tout doux. »

Loki soupire.

« Je veux le voir. »

Darcy sourit.

« Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour le voir. Pense un peu à toi, maintenant. »

Et, alors que Loki se rendort, la seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est ce moment fabuleux. Le moment le plus beau de toute sa vie;le jour où Tony Stark l'a sauvé d'une vie sans vie, d'un faux espoir, d'un destin sans couleurs, sans rien, sans destin, même.

Il peut tout revoir, rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir la lourde porte d'entrée, une voix l'a interpellé :

« Le destin sur un plateau ! »

C'était une voix agréable-qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

L'Audi A8 de Tony Stark était là.

 _Pour lui._

…

 _The end,_

 _Un jour, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…

 _ **NDA :**_ PERSONNE N'EST MORT SAUF OBADIAH(mais c'est le méchant donc on s'en balance) ! Donc même si c'est une fin gnangnan et pas terrible-terrible, voilà, j'ai tué personne(ça m'a démangé j'avoue j'avoue) Bisous à toutes, merci d'avoir lu mon petit délire maintenant terminé, et BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE A TOUT LE MONDE(On se dit à _très_ vite).

Angie.

…


End file.
